The present invention relates to an installation structure for a console module provided, for example, in an automobile.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-203284 discloses a console module for a vehicle equipped with an airbag apparatus. In the structure of the publication, an airbag ECU (electronic control unit), which is an electronic component, is located under the console module having a shift lever and a console box. In this case, as shown in FIG. 12, a console module 180 includes a console main body 181, which is secured to a floor panel 182. The console main body 181 is fastened to the floor panel 182 with screws by means of console brackets 185a, 185b, which are formed to conform to the vehicle type. An airbag ECU (electronic control unit) 183 is accommodated in a case 184 in advance. The case 184 is fastened to the floor panel 182 with screws by means of a specially designed case bracket 186.
In recent years, there is a growing demand for cost reduction and quality improvement of products in assembly lines of automobiles. However, according to the above described configuration, workers at an automobile assembly line need to separately fasten the console brackets 185a, 185b, and the case bracket 186 with screws. This increases the number of the points to be fastened with screws, and thus complicates the installation of the console brackets 185a, 185b and the case bracket 186. As a result, the manufacturing cost is increased. The increased number of the points to be fastened causes the accuracy of the locations of the holes for screws and fastening torque to have a greater influence to the installation accuracy. In other words, it is difficult to maintain the installation accuracy of the console main body 181.
In addition to the drawbacks in the complicated installation work and the installation accuracy, the structure of the floor panel 182 has a drawback. That is, as shown in FIG. 12, a central portion of the floor panel 182 to which the console module 180 is assembled has a floor tunnel 182a. The floor tunnel 182a has an inverted U-shaped cross-section and extends along a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle. In this case, a severe impact applied externally to the vehicle is likely to deform the floor panel 182 at the central portion, where the floor tunnel 182a is formed. Particularly, since an external impact can easily deform a center pillar by a great degree and thus move a seat on which an occupant is seated inward of the vehicle, the floor tunnel 182a is easily deformed. This drawback occurs substantially in the same manner for vehicles having no floor tunnel 182a. Therefore, there is a demand for increased rigidity of console modules.